Car seat covers are typically sold in Australia in flat packs where the car seat cover is folded into a flat configuration and inserted into a generally clear plastic sleeve. A cardboard insert may also be included within the sleeve printed with details of the car seat cover. The sleeve may also include a hanging or other hanging means to allow the flat pack to be hung up for display in the shop. In the United States, it is more common for car seat covers to be sold while packaged within a free standing cardboard carton.
A problem associated with existing packs, regardless of whether it is a flat pack or carton, is that it is difficult or not possible to touch the fabric of the car seat cover. This can lead to customers opening the pack while in the shop to gain a better view and feel of the car seat cover. This is undesirable because the car seat cover needs to be refolded and placed back into the opened pack by the retailer if the customer decides not to purchase the product. The resultant repackaged pack will most likely show signs of having previously been opened, and would therefore be less desirable for another customer to purchase.
Other more general problems associated with flat packaging is that it is more difficult to display such products within the shop environment. Also, it is relatively easy to shoplift a flat packaged product as it can be easily secreted within a person's bag or under their clothing.